Supercritical fluid chromatography (SFC) is a chromatographic separation technique that typically utilizes liquefied carbon dioxide (CO2) as a mobile phase solvent. In order to keep the mobile phase in liquid (or liquid-like density) form, the chromatographic flow path is pressurized; typically to a pressure of at least 1100 psi.